


Sobre cómo no efectuar un rescate

by FujurPreux



Category: Doctor Who, Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujurPreux/pseuds/FujurPreux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Doctor todavía no aprende a cerrar siempre la puerta de la Tardis con llave y se encuentra con una sorpresa. O quizá dos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobre cómo no efectuar un rescate

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [prompt 3 de la tabla de frases](http://alcesverdes.dreamwidth.org/39707.html?format=light) del reto de [mundo_caotico](http://community.livejournal.com/mundo_caotico/).

"Es mejor tener mil enemigos fuera de casa que uno dentro."  


Proverbio árabe.

No era nuevo para el Doctor quedar frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento tan pronto abría la puerta de la Tardis sin saber siquiera dónde estaba. Como volver a entrar no era una opción en aquel momento, tras ajustar su corbata, levantó las manos en el aire mientras ponía su mejor sonrisa. No era tampoco para causar una mala impresión.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?

Uno de los fusiles se acercó mucho más a su cara como respuesta a su amigable saludo, lo cual tuvo el efecto positivo de permitirle verlo con algo más de detalle y darse una idea general de la época en que se encontraba. Y también en dónde. Dos soles en el cielo no ayudaban mucho a disminuir la lista de posibilidades.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? -preguntó el que parecía ser el jefe. El grupo habría podido pasar por humanos de no ser por los cuatro brazos y el tercer ojo en la frente.

-Oh, sólo daba un paseo y di un giro equivocado en algún lugar -confesó el Doctor, lo cual era cierto. Mientras esperaba el momento para ir a recoger de Amy y Rory, su intención después de dominar una docena de olas en Hawaii era ir a un cierto planeta cubierto de pantano. Tenía que reivindicar su lugar como el mejor domador de cocodrilos gigantes en la historia del universo, después de todo.

El extremo peligroso de aquel fusil presionó contra la garganta del Doctor.

-¿Un giro equivocado y diste con nuestro campamento? Me pregunto por qué no creo eso.

-Porque una dosis de escepticismo no le hace nunca daño a nadie, pero estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Tienes treinta segundos para convencerme de que no eres un espía.

-¡Ah! ¡Una oportunidad! ¡Ya me agradas!

-Tu tiempo está corriendo.

-Al igual que el de todos. Escucha, definitivamente no soy un espía. Ni siquiera soy originario de este planeta. ¡Mira cómo sólo tengo dos ojos! ¡Y dos brazos!-exclamó el Doctor mientras los agitaba de arriba a abajo.

Los tres ojos de su interlocutor se entrecerraron.

-Sólo soy un turista, de verdad -continuó el Doctor-. Un turista que se perdió. Es algo que sucede con más frecuencia de la que nos gustaría en el gremio.

-Un turista muy estúpido que entró en una zona de guerra.

-Me gusta el turismo de aventura.

-Por un lado, sólo un turista sería tan egocéntrico como para entrar en una zona de guerra arrastrando a una niña. Por otro, es el disfraz perfecto para un espía. Los encerraremos a los dos mientras comprobamos esa historia.

-Oh, me parece razonable... ¡Un segundo! ¿Qué niña?-preguntó el Doctor, mirando a su alrededor sin bajar las manos, aunque no fue sino hasta que bajó la mirada que la vio: una niña pequeña de largo cabello negro vestida con uno de esos encantadoresvestidos hawaiianos de colores brillantes se asomaba por la puerta de la Tardis.

Uno de esos encantadores vestidos hawaiianos.

Genial. Eso le pasaba por no verificar si había cerrado con llave. Ya debería haber aprendido. No era la primera vez, tampoco. Pero claro que tenía que haberse entusiasmado tanto con la idea de las olas. Su único consuelo era que había obtenido una ovación de pie.

En defensa del pelotón de fusilamiento, fueron mucho más amables con la niña que con él cuando los condujeron a una celda que se erigía en el medio del fuerte. Porque, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de verlo mejor, pudo ver que aquello era un fuerte enclavado en una montaña.

-Es una linda vista la que tienen desde aquí -comentó mientras cerraban la puerta. Sólo le devolvieron una mirada irritada. Giró los ojos antes de ir a sentarse en la única banca del interior. Algún día le devolverían amabilidad con amabilidad.

La niña ya se había sentado ahí. Estaba muy tranquila y sólo miraba todo con curiosidad.

-Hola, me llamo Lilo.

-Soy el Doctor -respondió él, quizá un poco más divertido de lo que debería, pero la nena era adorable.

-¿La nave espacial de la caja azul es tuya?

-¿La Tardis? Sí, es mía.

-Es muy bonita. Y enorme por dentro.

El Doctor sonrió más.

-¡Por dentro es gigantesca! También muy cómoda.

-Lo sé. Encontramos un cuarto lleno de cojines.

-¿El cuarto de los cojines? ¿Dónde está? Hace tiempo que lo perdí. No, espera, ¿encontramos? ¿Quién más entró contigo a la Tardis?

-Sólo Stitch.

-¿Stitch? ¿Quién es Stitch? ¿Sigue ahí dentro?

-Mi perro. Y creo que sí.

-Tu perro, claro.

Saber eso tranquilizó al Doctor; si sólo había un perro como extra en la ecuación, nadie que intentara algo tan absurdo como rescatarlos cuando no era necesario. Sin embargo, todavía había algo muy importante que debía averiguar.

-¿Qué tan bien se comporta ese perro tuyo? Te advierto que no quiero desastres en las alfombras.

-¡Está entrenado!-protestó Lilo con el tono de a quien se había esforzado mucho en ese departamento y estaba orgulloso con los resultados-. ¡Es un buen ciudadano!

Justo en ese momento, se escucharon gritos de terror allá afuera. Y, entre los gritos, se escuchó una risa malvada del tipo que el Doctor identificó al instante como la de una abominación de la naturaleza, una criatura que no se detendría hasta destruir todo a su paso. De inmediato, sacó su destornillador sónico y se colocó delante de Lilo, encarando hacia la puerta de la celda. Pronto, comenzó a entrar humo por entre los barrotes.

Antes de que el Doctor decidiera qué tan buena idea era aprovechar la confusión para abrir la puerta y salir corriendo de vuelta a la Tardis cargando a Lilo, la puerta se abrió. O, mejor dicho, una criatura azul, pequeña y esponjosa de cuatro brazos, dos antenas y dientes como sierras, arrancó la puerta de sus goznes y la tiró por el aire un par de metros sin aparente esfuerzo. La criatura era pequeña, sí, pero terrible. Sin duda había sido ella la causa de toda la destrucción en el fuerte.

El Doctor debía tener ahora mucho cuidado al tratar con ella. No era de una especie que hubiera visto antes y, a juzgar por lo que había visto, era de lo más agresiva. Y tenía que pensar en el bienestar de Lilo.

Excepto claro que, al instante en que lo vio, la niña se soltó de la mano del Doctor y se tiró directo a los brazos de la criatura azul.

-¡Stitch!

-¡Lilo!-respondió la criatura con una voz un tanto chillona, que sí correpondía a la risa que se había escuchado un poco antes. Abrazó a la niña e incluso la hizo girar una vez.

-¿Ese es tu perro?-preguntó el Doctor en la cima de la confusión.

-¡Sípi!-respondió Lilo.

-Yo Stitch -respondió este en dirección del Doctor-. Bonita Nave. De lujo. Con piscina.

-Bueno, no es el mejor modelo, pero... Dejemos eso. Mejor que no hayas lastimado a nadie.

Stitch negó con la cabeza.

-Stitch bueno. Stitch sólo cuida a Lilo.

El Doctor estuvo entre girar los ojos y sonreír con ternura. Nada como una máquina de destrucción en miniatura para garantizar la seguridad de una niña.

-¿Qué tal si volvemos a la Tardis y me cuentan su historia?-preguntó el Doctor. No creía que fuera buena idea ir a empeorar todo con el jefe del fuerte dando una disculpa, si bien lo hubiera hecho de haber estado solo-. Sé que me encantaría escucharla.

-¿Y nos lleva a pasear en su nave?-preguntó Lilo-. No hay ningún problema: mi hermana todavía está trabajando.

-Sí, por qué no. Aunque tengo que devolverte antes de la cena.

-¿Y se queda a cenar? Hoy le toca cocinar a Jumba.

-¿Jumba?

-Jumba Jookiba -aportó Stitch.

-¿El científico loco? ¿No estaba en la cárcel por haber creado experimentos genéticos ilegales?

Al llegar a ese punto, el Doctor miró a Stitch con detenimiento. Eso explicaba algunas cosas.

Y esta en definitiva iba a ser una historia de lo más interesante.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sobre cómo no efectuar un rescate [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550309) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
